


Smut Monday: A Second Journey

by AliceCambio



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, Woman on Top, semi-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceCambio/pseuds/AliceCambio
Summary: Written for Smut Monday, April 2019 edition. Theme:Adventure.After the wars and the cleanup, Jaime and Brienne decide to take a journey together, a very different one from the one they took so long ago.





	Smut Monday: A Second Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: This is a semi-AU, with some slightly different changes to how Game of Thrones ended. Yes, it is JaimexBrienne, but to be honest, I am a fan of Brienne being with both Jaime and Tormund (I know, I’m weird.)  
> Mentions of death and a past lover. NSFW.

A year or so following the war against the dead, and then the war against the Crown, after Jaime grieved for the loss of his sister (even though she was mad at the end), after Brienne helped Podrick Payne heal from his wounds, after he was pardoned and given Casterly Rock and she went to Tarth Island for a short time to visit her father, they went to a trip together, a journey across Westoros and across the Narrow Sea. Like their first journey together, they stayed off the main roads and avoided other people. Unlike their first journey, however, he was not tied and led by a rope. She was not constantly annoyed by his presence (most of the time). They were not in a rush, and no one cared who they were, for the first time in both their lives. 

Jaime and Brienne took their time, enjoying the sights and marveling at new things neither of them had seen. They shared in new foods in foreign lands, new experiences for both. In those experiences, they began to grow closer and each found themselves trying to reconcile deep-seated but ignored feelings for one another. 

One evening, they settled in a small abandoned house near a beach in Dorne. Jaime, with some assistance, cooked them a small dinner over an open fire, and they ate quietly.   
“This is a much better adventure than our first one together,” Jaime remarked. 

“Why, because I’m not cooking?” Brienne said, ready for an insult. 

“No! Because we are on the same side, for one. And because we both want to be here. I know you didn’t want to be around me, even though you were following orders from Catelyn Stark. And I didn’t want to be around you, because I hated being a captor, controlled by a woman.”

Brienne relaxed after he finished, and then gave him one of her rare smiles. “A lot has changed since then.”

“Yes, it has. What do you plan to do, after our journey’s end?”

“I don’t know, Jaime. Perhaps visit my father on Tarth or rejoin Lady Sansa in Winterfell. I haven’t really given it much thought, honestly. What about you? Are you planning on rejoining your brother in King’s Landing? Or will you be heading back to Casterly Rock?”

Jaime shuddered at the thought. He loved his brother to pieces but couldn’t stand the idea of being back in that city, in the Red Keep, where Cersei died, believing he was holding the blade that slit her throat. He couldn’t stay in those rooms where they would meet in secret, where he tried to ignore the whispers and laughs. 

“No. Honestly, I don’t even want to go to Casterly Rock… though that may be where I’ll have to go for a while. Honestly, I don’t know why we’re talking about this. Let’s go and walk for a bit.”

“You’re the one who brought up the topic,” Brienne said, but she put down her food and followed him just the same. 

When they started walking, there was a comfortable distance between them. As they walked, however, Jaime began to close the gap. Brienne found herself shoulder-to-shoulder with him, with the fingertips of his real hand touching the tips of her own fingers. She took a deep breath, trying not to feel giddy. This was the closest they had physically gotten since he left her at Winterfell to try and save Cersei. While it hurt her when he left, she still loved and respected him, and wanted to be close. She chose to go on this vacation, this adventure with him, so she could see if there was still a possibility of a relationship. 

That was why she stopped him, pulling on his hand so that he stopped and turned around to face her. She had to know. 

“Why did you bring me on this journey with you? Did you just want someone you trusted to watch your back as you traveled?”

“No. If I wanted that, I would have paid a mercenary to come with me. I wanted to take the journey with a fellow knight…. With someone who taught me to be more than what I was. That I could be better than what I was.”

Brienne’s heart felt lighter than it had been in days, the anxiety of the sheer _why_ of her being on the trip with Jaime being filled in. For the first time in a long time, she acted impulsively, and she kissed him. 

Jaime kissed her back immediately, pulling at her armor’s fastenings and working the knots out with one hand, wrapping his golden hand around her waist, pulling Brienne towards him. Her own hands got busy in response, pulling the fastenings of his armor loose. She broke the kiss and panted against his swollen lips, then leaned her forehead into his. 

“Can we go back to the little hut?”

He nodded, pulling her with him and taking off his armor as he moved. When they got to the hut, she quickly pulled off her armor and her underclothes, then helped him, her hands stroking his arms and chest along the way. Once they were both nude, he pressed his body to her, letting his hardening cock rub against the front of her pelvis, just above her quim. Brienne shook, the cool air and the eroticism of the moment making her nipples hard and goosepimples rise everywhere on her body. 

She reached down and began to stroke him, making Jaime shudder. Brienne grinned against his shoulder and gasped when he began to suck the side of her neck, leaving a deep mark there. He stroked the hickey with his tongue, and his hand found itself at her breasts, rubbing them and pinching at her nipples. Brienne’s grip tightened around his cock, and he thrust forward involuntarily. 

“Lay down,” Jaime said, voice hoarse and slightly raspy with pleasure. Brienne obeyed, and he kneeled between her legs, nudging them open. He dropped and began to lick her and suck her, making Brienne gasp and writhe over and over. He spread her open and licked her deep, then shallow, then deep again. He sucked at her clit and she shuddered, back collapsing in her orgasm. He sat back and watched her come down from her pleasured high, stroking himself. When Brienne opened her eyes and looked up at him, Jaime scooted back until he was against a wall and beckoned to her. 

“Ride me, Brienne.”

She blushed and crawled towards him, straddling his hips and positioning herself above his cock, her heels planted on either side of his hips. Slowly, she lowered herself to him, and the lovers gasped in response to the pleasure of their joining. Jaime’s hips shook with the effort of holding himself still, not wanting to just thrust for several moments and then be done. He wanted it to last for as long as possible. 

Brienne was lost in feeling him fill her, stretching her muscles and quim until she began to whimper against his shoulder.   
“Are—are you okay?” he asked her, breathing hard. 

She nodded, pushing up with her heels until he was almost out of her, then pressing back down. Jaime gasped and pushed his hips up just a bit, meeting her. Brienne took this as a sign and began to move faster, harder. She gripped his shoulders and pushed down when she moved up, giving herself momentum. Jaime started moving his hips, trying to match her rhythm. On and on they moved, taking pleasure from one another, getting lost in it. 

Jaime could feel the pressure in his cock rising, his completion approaching quickly. He pulled his arm away from Brienne’s waist and pushed his fingers against her clit, rubbing and squeezing gently. Brienne came screaming his name into the house around them, and he grunted as she squeezed him tightly, muscles contracting around his cock. He came deep inside her, eyes rolling back. 

After several minutes of heavy breathing, he opened his eyes, meeting Brienne’s blue ones.   
“Thank – thank you.”  
Brienne smiled weakly at him. “For bedding you?”  
“No. For everything. I love you.”  
“I love you, too.”


End file.
